


Cursed

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Ancient Greece, F/F, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Mentioned Characters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ozpin - Freeform, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Weiss Schnee was cursed to turn anyone she looked at to stone, the only way to free her was either to kill or love her.Medusa!Weiss Soldier!RubyInspired (and written with permission) by burnoffreeze 's fantastic fanart on tumblr
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by fanart from burnoffreeze on tumblr, they're a really amazing artist, so please check them out and give some love!

The stony face full of fear stared blankly at the cursed woman, as she caressed his beautiful and terrified expression. The snakes she had for hair were hissing unsettlingly, and the lady sighed.

She dropped her hand, stepping away from her would-be assassin who was frozen in time, forever a sculpture now.

Weiss Schnee was a beautiful mortal lady, heralding from Atlas. With fair skin and matching hair, practically glowing in the heat with her smile and singing voice. Suitors threw themselves at her feet, begging for a chance with the human who's beauty rivalled the gods. Weiss was happy, and did not do much to hide it.

That is until the Goddess Salem had caught wind of this woman, her jealousy flaring as this…  _ human _ supposedly outmatched herself in some mortals eyes.

She was too beautiful, too powerful. And so, on a warm afternoon, Weiss' hair became living, and anyone who looked at her was frozen into solid rock.

Cursed. By the gods. For something as... petty as beauty.

It was almost unbelievable, in fact she would sometimes wake up imaging it had all been a cruel joke or a farce.

But then she'd remember her mother's expression as she froze her, turning her own family into sculptures so detailed they'd challenge the best artists in Greece.

Weiss ran away that night, fifty years ago. Hunted ever since. This cave was her home now, and anyone who visited, with intention to slay or free her, met a very similar and cold fate.

The cursed lady walked through her statues, casting her eyes up and down them as she carefully stepped.

_ All so brave, all so handsome. _

She acknowledged a female soldier, her sword limp in her frozen grip, mouth slightly open in eternal shock and awe.

_ … what a shame they've wasted themselves here. _

Weiss started to walk up the cave to her private quarters, which was a smaller cave near the back of her lair. In the room was a small wooden bed and a rock to lean on, a piece of parchment opened on top of the stone, with a quill besides it. She knelt down before her book, reading the words which had haunted her for the past few decades.

**_Only someone with the strength to love the cursed will be able to free her. If this is not so, a mortal of intelligence will end the curse once and for all._ **

The words of the goddess haunted her. She approached her bed intending to sleep, which was when the snakes in her hair rose and began hissing.

"... Is it another one? Come to kill me?" The snakes hissed harsher, and Weiss sighed, "Us… Come to kill us..?"

They nodded, she thought, and the cursed woman stood with a heavy weight on her shoulders. She hated causing the deaths of people, especially those trying to save others.

"... Okay. Let's go see if they're a mortal of intelligence… or if they…"

She blushed lightly and didn't finish her thought, leaving the chamber and slowly walking down the hall.

Now closer, her human ears could pick up the sound of leather sandals walking across the dusty floor. Having heard this so many times before, she could tell they were armed, as their steps were heavier, footfalls slightly slower.

**_Of intelligence then, so be it._ **

Sometimes she wondered why she didn't just let them take her, let them kill her. She'd often try, but whenever the moment came, their weapon arched and aimed for her heart, she always opened her eyes, always survived.

Maybe it was a part of the curse, maybe she's just selfish.

She left the lair, snakes begging to hiss. The soldier's back was to her, and the heavy feeling of guilt set in at the sight of her young soon-to-be attempted assassin.

The woman was slightly taller than herself, wearing a white battle tunic and golden knee guards, a bright red cape around her shoulders. Her skin was tanned and scarred, presumably from the battles which apparently had made her worthy to face the woman cursed by the gods.

Her hair was short, dark and blazing red. Shoulders were firm, and she stood in a relaxed warriors stance, no shield in sight as she firmly held the sword in her grip.

Weiss stepped closer, unintentionally silent as she snuck behind the woman. If she wanted, she could kill this woman humanely, safely. No pain or fear, just a quick stab through her back, and-

"I know you're there."

Weiss stopped in her tracks, staring at the soldier's back. Their face turned to the left, still hiding her face. The person's identity was suddenly of the utmost interest to Weiss.

_ No one could hear her when she was sneaking. _

"You're brave, to come into my… lair, and to allow your back to be bare to me. I… I do wonder why you would-"

"I was warned about you."

Weiss once again found herself stopping, taking a step backwards.

"All horrible things have been said, I suppose."

It wasn't a question, she didn't need to guess.

"Mostly, yes. But no, not this time."

The soldier was still facing away from her, hand still tensed on her sword, the only indicator to her stress.

"Then what do you mean, stranger?"

The human had a small smile, Weiss could tell from her profile.

"Do you know Ozpin Cognate?"

Weiss shook her head, her snakes quieting down in their hisses.

"No, I do not."

"He is a Demi-God. With information passed from his father about your circumstance."

"My circumstance? If you know a Demi-God, then why isn't he here to finish me off, why would he send a human? Too much of a coward?"

The girl shook her head.

"He has no intention of killing you, in fact he sought me out specifically, apparently he thought I had what it... takes."

Weiss snorted despite herself, and took a step closer, feeling unusually confident for some reason.

"And what's that? Are you fast? Strong? Or…" 

The snakes hissed excitedly, unlike her, they loved the kill.

"... merely a mortal of intelligence?"

The soldier laughed lightly and shifted her feet.

"I am fast. I am strong, and while I'm not academically smart, I feel like I'm okay in that area."

The snakes had grown tired, hissing harder at the soldier, attempting to pull Weiss closer.

"Then face me, human. Meet your fate."

She resented the truth in her words, interrupting the other human in the room with her. Despite this, the soldier continued.

"... But I have more interesting element to myself which interested the Demi-God."

This was when the soldier turned around.

She stared through Weiss... and the cursed woman turned to stone.

This woman… she should truly be the one suffering from Salem's jealousy. She was absolutely, and irrevocably, the most beautiful creature Weiss has ever seen in her entire existence.

Her eyes, they were a bright foggy silver, and they saw nothing of Weiss' murders, nor her currently frozen state as she stared with wide eyes at the beauty she behold before her.

"I-"

Weiss was humiliated at the crack in her voice, her own body betraying her.

The woman smiled slightly, stepping towards the sound, sword still drawn, but hanging by her side.

"I know your cursed name, but even the Demi-God couldn't tell me your true one. Would you please tell me?"

The woman was staring over her shoulder, and Weiss found herself shifting to be in the eyeline of the warrior.

"Tell me yours first, soldier. I wish to know the name of the one sent to kill me."

_ And the one who might actually succeed. _

The woman smiled and moved closer, now only a few steps separated.

"Ruby. My name's Ruby."

"No family name?"

She shook her head.

"No, no family name. I was abandoned at birth, adopted by a family who I love, but feel I must earn their name."

Weiss nodded.

"And when you do that, when you bring pride to their name, by taking my head back to the Gods, what will your name be?"

"... Rose. Ruby Rose."

Weiss let her eyes close as the name sank in.

_ Ruby Rose. Perfect. _

"Oh, and My Lady, I do not intend to kill you."

Weiss let loose a heavy sigh, laughing slightly and looking upon the woman who was now noticably closer.

"Then what do you intend to-"

Her blue eyes widened as red blossomed on her cheeks.

"O-oh."

Ruby smiles, a small blush forming for herself too. 

"That is, only if you want me to-"

"Yes! Of course I- Yes, I do."

Euphoria burst through Ruby, and she stepped one final step, now stood before Weiss.

"Can I… can I, you know…"

Weiss nodded, mentally scolding herself after. She looked at Ruby's open hand by her side.

"Yes. You may."

Ruby smiles and slowly brought her hand up, reaching forth and touching the face before, trying to see, in her mind's eye, the cursed woman she had come to free-

There's a clatter as her sword falls out of her limp grip, crashing heavily to the dusty floor.

Ruby's mouth is open, gasp stuck in her throat as she's blindly staring through the woman before her.

At first, Weiss is flattered. However when a few more moments pass, and Ruby is  _ still  _ yet to speak or even move, doubts start to fill her head.

_ Has the past few years aged her without her knowing? The immortality curse… a lie? Is she now… is she now old and wretched and disgusting? _

_ Does Ruby not want her anymore? _

She readied herself to voice these concerns, free Ruby of her burden, with tears welling in her eyes, the snakes starting to lowly hiss, when-

"You… are… the most beautiful woman I have ever felt, ever heard of, or will ever know."

Her other hand comes to gently grip at the other side of her face, not sure that she is actually 'seeing' this right at all. It's impossible, for someone to be so… so beautiful?

And yet, it's true. She is. She is the moon and the stars wrapped up into one, and Ruby has the pleasure to be holding her in her hands.

"The gods were wrong to curse you for your beauty, but…"

Weiss is staring at the intensity of Ruby's expression, the snakes now almost limp as they moved even closer, now a breath apart.

"… Well, people would level cities for you, fight wars and conquer world's… all for you."

The cursed woman has barely any restraint left, the soldier is unaware of the effect she's having, and unintentionally utters the words to free the woman.

"... The gods should be absolutely terrified of you."

Weiss can no longer hold herself back, she leans in and meets the soldier in the middle, the touch of another human melting away the cold she'd been suffering with for the past years.

Ruby returns the affection, raising her hand and running it through the long white tresses, unaware that the snakes had now faded along with Weiss' curse.

Infact, they were both not to notice for several moments they were joined, both feeling the blessing of the gods as they embraced.

Ruby Rose has freed Weiss Schnee from her curse, and both were endlessly thankful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by fanart from burnoffreeze on tumblr, they're a really amazing artist, so please check them out and give some love!


End file.
